Make It So
by plasticineking
Summary: A short drabble about Sam asking Mercedes to Prom.


_A/N: A quick Sam/Mercedes Prom fic after the rumours about Mercedes getting a love interest went floating about. Probably some mistakes, and could be OOC, damn Sam and his awesome quirkiness making it hard to write. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Make It So<strong>

Sam Evans knew a lot of things; all the words to Avatar, all the actors names in all the Star Wars movies, but despite him thinking so, he didn't know a lot about girls. When Rachel asked him to Prom, he admired the fact that she had enough courage to do so, and despite not at the time going to Prom himself, he wondered – now she knows the truth – if she actually thinks she _is _his type. Not that she wasn't, she's beautiful and has an amazing voice but, really he didn't want to get dragged into the dysfunctional relationship of Quinn, Finn and Rachel, it was hard enough to watch. Plus, he started having some sort of feelings towards someone else, and he wasn't going to mess any of that up before it even started.

It started in English, he had to sit next to Mercedes, not that it was much trouble, he knew Mercedes, but it was a little awkward. He spent the first few English lessons with his iPod in one ear and quietly pretending he was listening to the lesson, it was only when they had to do a presentation together did he realize how fun she was. Because she was _fun. _She had this fierce independence about her, she oozed her strength in every word she said, and she also was...well beautiful, Sam noticed. It was when she smiled, when she laughed at one of his impressions did he **really **notice how beautiful her smile was, how her whole face just...suited smiling. It was also then that he noticed she didn't smile enough, despite being as strong as she was, he saw her when the glee club hung out, watching the couples of the group, and suddenly her face seemed to loose something about it that made her...her.

It was only when she moved to sit by Tina one lesson, and he found his gaze shifting over to her every few minutes did he realize that he needed to do something about it. He couldn't date her, or at least, he couldn't afford to date her or well, to give her the dates she deserves, but he hoped that he could get his feelings out there, get them across let her know that he's there if she should ever want someone, he'd drop in a suggestion about Prom too, if the moment felt right... then he'd be satisfied. The class seemed longer, but that could also be because they were listening to the life story of the teacher, but the fact he was sitting alone and he wanted to speak to Mercedes probably didn't help.

When the bell finally rung, he praised the Lord that Mercedes locker was close to class, and he scooted out of the door following her down the short path to her locker.

"Mercedes." He called out before half jogging to her locker where she stood.

"Oh hey, Sam. No Sean Connery today please... that lesson literally took all my energy and I don't wanna offend you by looking unimpressed." She half smiled while putting her books in her locker and taking out a drink she had in there before turning to look at Sam.

"Oh, ha, no. No Connery today...yet." He half shoulder nudged her while she brought her drink to her mouth making her miss, causing her to pull a face, so he decided to move it along, "I was just wondering something."

"No orange isn't your color." She said quickly, before taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh..." He looked down at his t-shirt and frowned before looking up, "I'll keep that in mind. But are you...well I was wondering...are you going to Prom?"

"Of course, never miss a chance to show my wicked dance moves to the school." She put her drink back, while there was a slight moment of quiet between them, "Sam, I don't wanna seem rude, but there's a table with a Kurt full of gossip sitting by it, and I never miss a ..."

"I want to go to Prom with you." Sam cut across. His eyes wide as he saw Mercedes attempt to take the information in. There was a moment where he tried to think of a quote from a film the ease the awkward silence but he drew a blank, and he _never _drew a blank.

"Like...you want to go to Prom with me...as in _with _me?" Mercedes asked slowly, there was a slight grin but she didn't want to over look anything, she was going to make sure he wasn't messing with her.

"Well, you know, I just..." He took a breath, "I hardly ever can't think of words to say, but when I think about you... I've got problems, and stuff, and you don't deserve to be dragged into any of that, but...just one night getting to see you smile constantly, is all I'm asking...for now. I would be honoured if you'd say yes." He shifted slightly uncomfortably, especially when he saw Mercedes smile slowly, almost eerily and he'd be damned if he'd admit he loved it.

"Sam." She all but whispered, "You're slightly dorky...and you know _way _too many movie quotes. You obsession with science-fiction and fantasy is almost slightly worrying, and your hair is...your hair...but you're cute...and despite whatever I should think, whenever you quote some film I'll never see, I can't help but find you even cuter. You've been amazing, coming to school, dealing with your problems and barely having anyone to talk to about it, and you're even too thoughtful that you don't wanna involve me in it all... but I'll take it. Baggage, bad impressions and all. So yes, I'll come to Prom with you..." She took a breath and smiled...the slightly awkward moment was back where they just grinned at each other and didn't really know what to do next.

"I gotta go see Mr Schue about the assignment this week..." He started, bringing his hand out and gently squeezing Mercedes arm, "See you later?"

"I'll save you a seat on the table." She smiled, as he started walking away.

"Make it so." Sam replied with an odd voice.

"Star Wars?" Mercedes questioned.

"Uch, Star Trek." He replied, looking truly offended, before turning away from a cringing Mercedes.


End file.
